Chapter 105
is the one-hundred-fifth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis Andrew and his men have blocked all of the cattle children's exit routes. Now, how will they escape their impending doom? Plot While the children navigate through the cave, Ray and Mister discuss their suspicions on the enemies. Why would the enemy only send eight people? Are they an elite squad that is confident enough to kill 60+ armed children? How did they know the blind spots of the cameras? And how did they know the shelter's location. As Ray's questions pile up, his suspicions of failing to notice something crucial rises. He also deduces that the attack gives an impression of secrecy. A secret the Ratri clan must absolutely hide. Chris informs the rest of the group that they are close to the exit, immediately after he said that, two unnamed teenagers volunteered to open the gate. As Ray ushers Emma to talk, Chris noticed two falling bodies. The two teenagers from earlier fell with bullet wounds on their heads, indicating that they have died. The other children looked at it with clear shock on their faces, Chris looks up to find Andrew aiming his gun towards him. With Emma's quick reflexes, she saved Chris from his death, but he didn't come out safely. His head was grazed by the bullet, and fell unconscious. Gillian and the others quickly reacted and shot Andrew, their bullets seemed to but ineffective due to him wearing a bullet proof vest. As the cattle children retreat back, Andrew introduces himself and have declared that he will kill them. He also told them during the past year and three months (21 months), they've gotten rid of their allies. Which explains the lack of communication between the two. He also told them that they knew everything about the shelter, it's structure, and it's defenses. He also informed them they've secured every exit. Even though they are cornered, they approached their problems one by one. Mister instructed Thoma and Lani to inform everyone on the back of their current situation. While Ray and Mister thinks of a way to escape, Emma laments and questions why humans like Andrew are trying to kill them. Emma shouts at Andrew of their plans about the Seven Walls and to make a new promise, hoping to make him understand why they are trying to protect their right of a normal life. Andrew didn't budge. In fact he told them that he has more reason to kill them now that they know about the Seven Walls. He said that for them, the current system should not be disturbed. He then scoffs are their ambition to "protect their right to a normal life," and told them and misunderstood their place. He told them that it was all a pipe dream, and they never had a normal life to begin with. He then throws down a gas grenade, Mister noticed this and immediately ordered for the fire doors to be closed. Ray deduced that the fire wall wouldn't hold them for long, and desperately thinks on a way to escape. Characters Research Elements Trivia Site Navigation Category:Volume 12 Chapters Category:Cuvitidala Arc Chapters